


Her Favorite Part

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH-AU: Klaus and Caroline have been together for a couple of months. When Klaus suggested they spend the day hiking Caroline thought he meant something very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Favorite Part

**Author's Note:**

> This one was prompted by Angelikah (thetourguidebarbie on Tumblr) who sent me, "I think we're lost."

**Her Favorite Part:**

**(AH-AU In which Klaus and Caroline disagree about whether or not they're lost. And also about the definition of 'hiking.' Smut.)**

"I think we're lost."

Klaus looked at her over his shoulder, "We're not lost," he insists.

"Are you sure? We've definitely passed that tree before."

"We have not, love."

Caroline grumbles under her breath but does not argue. She's going give him another half hour to find a direction and then, if they still seemed to be wandering aimlessly, she was turning her phone back on and consulting a map. There was only so much of this alpha male 'I don't need no stinking map' nonsense that she could take.

She might be a little perturbed, but this is so not how she thought this day was going to go.

When Klaus had suggested hiking she'd thought it was code for getting it on alfresco. They'd gotten tipsy and snuck off from a friend's wedding a couple weeks ago, had some pretty damn fantastic sex in the woods that surrounded the venue. She'd ruined her manicure, digging her nails into the hard ground, and had been picking leaves out of her hair for the rest of the night, leaving all of their friends with no illusions as to what they'd been doing when they'd snuck off for twenty (fine, forty!) minutes.

Whatever. Caroline could deal with a little ribbing. It had been worth it.

Extra worth it for the two times she'd come on Klaus' tongue when he'd gotten all fired up again seeing the grass stains on her knees the next day.

So when he'd said 'hiking' she'd imagined he just wanted a repeat, and she'd been onboard. Caroline had thought that they'd spend hours fucking in the sunlight, in a remote location, where they wouldn't have to worry about discovery.

She's been a little leery when they'd parked the car and he'd handed her a bag of supplies, but then Klaus did enjoy props.

But no, they were  _actually_  hiking. Had been for ages now. If she'd have known he'd intended to spend the day at unfun physical activities she would have worn underwear. And a sports bra, probably. Klaus had taken the lead on the trail early on (he had even picked up a frickin' walking stick!) so she couldn't even strategically bend over in front of him and let her very small shorts work their magic.

Caroline's trying to make the best of it. Klaus had taken off his shirt awhile back, and the flexing of the lean muscles of his shoulders as he walks is definitely pleasing to look at. And hey, the nature stuff is pretty, if not exactly her thing. And she supposed the whole 'phone's off' rule was kind of nice. Relaxing.

Oh, who was she kidding? She was bored. She hated bugs. She was dying to check Instagram.

Also, Caroline was still kind of mad that her dreams of forest sex hadn't come to fruition. She'd developed some quality fantasies. And she was kind of horny, because she keeps thinking about them, and watching the odd bead of sweat drip down Klaus' neck isn't exactly turning her off.

Glancing around she notes that they do seem to have stopped walking in circle, so that's a good sign. In fact…

Caroline stops abruptly, and listens intently (thank you, dad, for all those camping trips!). She can make out the faint sound of running water to her left. Klaus had taken a few strides forward but had turned around to face her when he'd noticed she wasn't keeping pace. Ugh. The view of his shirtless, sweaty torso was even better from the front, the rat bastard.

Her gaze lingers on the low slung waistband of the cargo pants he's wearing, she can't help but want to lick the indents under his hips. When she meets his eyes he's smirking at her knowingly.

Well. Two can play that game.

She shrugs off the backpack, uncaring when it lands in a bush next to the trail. She peels of the loose grey tank she'd been wearing and throws it at him. Without a word, she turns from the path and cuts through the thick foliage, making for the water. She unclasps her bra and pulls out the elastic that had been holding her hair up, waits for him to catch up.

Caroline hears the trees rustling around him, "Love," he asks impatiently, "what're you…"

"What am I doing?" she finishes his sentence, not bothering to turn around. She quickly undoes the button of her shorts, wiggles her hips and lets them drop.

Klaus inhales audibly, probably because he's realizing she'd forgone panties. Hopefully because he finally understands that they could've been having very naughty fun times all afternoon. Caroline looks over at him, "I still think we're lost."

"We're not lost," he counters, eyes glued to her ass.

Caroline shakes her head at his stubbornness, "And I'm hot."

"Yes you are," Klaus intones lustfully.

"That was cheesy. But I'll forgive you, if you strip, and get in that pond with me."

Klaus had dropped everything in his hands the second she'd said 'strip.'

Caroline giggles, and wades in. She ducks under the surface and begins to swim towards the middle of the pond, where there's a couple of boulders piled up. The pond's not very deep, the waterline hitting the bottom of her ribcage when she stands, but the water's cool and clean and feels amazing against her skin.

If she plays her card right she's pretty sure she can still make hot outdoor sex happen.

She walks around the rocks, out of sight, hears the sounds of Klaus splashing behind her. It's only a few seconds until he's plastered to her back, clutching her hips. He pushes her hair over one shoulder, kisses her bared neck, "Am I to surmise, my love, that you are not a fan of hiking? You seemed excited when I mentioned it."

"Yeah, because I thought, 'let's go hiking' was code for 'I want to ravage you in the woods again.' Hence my excitement."

Klaus rests his forehead on the back of her neck. The puffs of his breath on her damp skin as he laughs softly send a pleasant tingle down her spine.

"My apologies, had I only known of your desires, I would have been happy to indulge them."

Caroline can feel that he's begun to harden, so she shifts her hips enough to rub against him, and help the process along.

"You can make it up to me," she coaxes.

"Oh really?" Klaus questions, one arm banding across her hips, grinding her ass against him, while the other hand palms a breast, "How may I acquit myself?"

Caroline's head falls back on a gasp as he tugs at her nipple just right and his mouth works the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "Do that again," She pleads and can feel his mouth form a grin as he obeys.

She moans, lifts a hand to tangle in his hair, uses the other to grab his wrist and try to drag in to her center. "I do believe I'm getting the idea, love," Klaus murmurs.

Caroline both loves and loathes that little note of smugness in his tone. They've only been together for five months, but he'd been able to get her off better than anyone ever had right from the beginning, and he delighted in experimenting with all the ways he could make her body burn. Klaus shifts them forward, closer to the rocks, pries her hand out of his curls.

He sets her hands on the rock, spread wide, runs his hands slowly down her arms, "Keep them there, love," he instructs, bringing his hands back to her hips.

Caroline nods, breath coming faster, liking the direction this was taking.

Klaus nudges her legs further apart, brings his knee up between her thighs to brace against the rock, using his hand to tilt her hips back so she's forced to use her arms to keep herself upright. Instinctively, she tries to rock her pussy against his leg where it's pressed against her, but his grip on her hips prevents her from doing so.

"Not so fast. We're going to do this nice and slow. You've been waiting, all day, haven't you? Nothing between your pussy and those sinful little shorts you wore to tease me. Were you wet, Caroline? Just waiting for me to take you against one of those trees."

Dirty talk in his fucking accent just wasn't fair.

She doesn't answer him, too busy trying to will him to actually touch her. She wants his hands on her breasts, his fingers on her clit. Something. Anything.

He nips her neck and she jolts, not unpleasantly, at the sting, "I'm waiting for an answer, love."

Her mind is embarrassingly fuzzy. Had he asked a question? Oh, right. "Yes," she finally manages to hiss.

"Yes, what?"

It's probably a good thing he can't see her roll her eyes, with the mood he's in. "Yes, I was wet. I wore those shorts to tease you, but sometimes I'd take a step just right and the seam would rub my clit and I'd have to count to ten to stop myself from shoving you to the ground. I wanted to use my mouth on your cock until you were hard enough and then ride you until we both were screaming."

Klaus swallows harshly, the noise immensely satisfying to Caroline. He could play unaffected all he wanted to but the erection he was sporting didn't lie. He wanted her, bad.

One of his hands drops from her hips, and delves into the water. He parts he folds, and Caroline can't help the whimper that comes out when the cold water meets her hot core. Klaus fingers idly explore her sex, but he doesn't touch her where she needs it. She bites her lip against the urge to make demands, sensing it'll backfire.

When he circles her entrance for the fourth time she bucks her hips, hoping he'll take the damn hint and put his fingers inside of her already. But he drags his fingers away, leaving her to clench down on nothing, and she groans in frustration, "Seriously? Do you need a map for my lady parts? You've never had a problem before but then you do seem to be directionally challenged today."

Klaus adopts an innocent tone, "Oh, I'm sorry, love. Did you want something? You seem tense," as he's speaking he pushed her hips down to rock against his thigh.

She takes this as her cue to move, and rubs against him, taking the minimal relief the friction provides. He doesn't move to stop her and she's just letting a hand slip from the rock so she can touch her clit herself when he growls out, "Stop," and forces her hips to still.

She freezes, both in surprise and in confusion. Klaus moves her hand back to its original position, "You know I adore watching you touch yourself, love. But not today. I'm going to make you come, Caroline. Me. But you need to ask nicely."

Caroline shivers at his rough tone. Should she find this hot? Because she totally did.

"Klaus," she pleads.

He swipes a finger lightly over her clit in response, "You can do better than that, sweetheart."

"Klaus, please," she pants as he continues with the barely there brushes. "Touch me."

"I'm fairly certain that I am touching you," he tells her, bumping against her back lightly for emphasis, his tone infuriatingly reasonable.

Her fingers twitch, but she doesn't try to take matters into her own hands again. Caroline leans forward to rest her forehead against the rock in front of her. He settles his cock against her ass, with a pleased moan, seemingly perfectly content to draw this out.

She's still stubbornly silent, but he presses just the tiniest bit harder on her clit and her legs begin to quiver, "Just talk, Caroline. Tell me what you need."

"I need to come," she blurts.

"I know, love."

"I need you to make me come, Klaus. Please? Just a little more."

That seems to be what he wanted to hear, because two long fingers sink into her pussy, and the heel of his hand is pressed to her clit, "Hands behind my neck now, Caroline."

She doesn't question it, she straightens, then blindly gropes for him behind her, thrusting her breasts into the air. His free hand is on one quickly, thumb passing insistently over her nipple. "Move with me, love," Klaus rasps in her ear, "Fuck my fingers. You're going to come all over them, and then I'm going to take you from behind until you come for me again."

Caroline nods frantically, lets out a cry when he adds another finger, chases the feeling of fullness when he pulls them out. She's rocking against him mindlessly, legs shaking as her muscles coil and her orgasm builds. She shouts his name and sinks her nails into his skin when the pressure snaps, and then he's placing her forearm on the rock and bending her forward so her face rests on it. Klaus yanks one of her legs up, hooks it over his elbow and drives his cock into her.

She makes a strangled noise and he pauses. Caroline's shaking her head frantically, before he can speak, her wet hair slapping against her shoulders, "No, no. Don't stop. More," she begs.

He feels fucking amazing at this angle, and it's even better when he tugs her hair to turn her head to the side and leans over her. He sets a quick, hard rhythm, causing the water around them to slap against the rocks. She can't move much, pressed between him and the boulders, balanced on one leg as she is, but she circles her hips and tightens her inner muscles, ripping a hoarse grunt from Klaus' throat.

The fingers of his free hand shift to her clit and he she can tell he's about to come as he rubs frantically, some of his usual finesse gone. She doesn't need much, to hit a second peak, and she's calling his name and shuddering against him after just a few passes of his fingers.

He stills and groans her name, jerking against her for a few moments. They pant together, huddled against the rough stone, while their heartbeats slow. Klaus' cock slips from inside her, and Caroline can't help the little whine of protest she makes.

Klaus chuckles, and gently turns her around to face him. Caroline loops her arms around his back and nuzzles her face into his shoulder as he runs his hands along her back.

"Alright, love?" he asks.

"Mmm," Caroline hums contentedly, "I'm good."

He drops a kiss on her shoulder.

"I do have one question, though." Caroline moves back enough so they're face to face.

"Have at it."

"Were we lost?"

Klaus smiles, a touch embarrassed, "We might have been a little lost."

"Ha!" Caroline can't help but crow triumphantly, "I knew it! I knew that was the same tree!"

Klaus pulls her back to him, shuts her up by sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. She opens to him with a content little sigh, and they spend a few long minutes exchanging lazy kisses. Klaus hands are just beginning to knead her ass when she pushes him away reluctantly. "If we go for round two it'll be dark before we get out of here."

Klaus nods in acknowledgement, slowly brings his hands to more PG areas, "You're right, love."

They wade towards the bank, use Klaus' shirt to pat themselves dry, and get back into their clothes. Klaus hands her a water bottle, and a granola bar, and digs out his phone. Caroline touches his arm, "Hey, Klaus?"

He meets her eyes questioningly.

"I don't mind, you know. That we got lost."

Klaus grins, "So if I wanted to go hiking again…"

"Anytime!" Caroline chirps, leaning in to peck his lips. "Though maybe less hiking, next time. More ravaging. That was my favorite part."

Klaus catches her chin, kisses her more firmly. "Mine too," he agrees.

**THE END.**


End file.
